White Horse
by princesscolourful
Summary: AH Edward bullies Bella. But after a dare, Edward is forced to be nice to Bella. But after a while, he falls for her and she falls for him. After the truth is out is it too late for his white horse to come? Review! Based on Taylor Swift's White Horse!
1. Gives You Hell

**White Horse  
****Gives you Hell by All American Rejects**

**By: princesscolourful**

**Dedicated to the lovely and amazing Taylor Swift for giving me inspiration for this story.**

_**Disclaimer: *sigh* I wish I did own Twilight but the awesome Stephenie Meyer does.**_

**A/N: New Story!!! Sorry for not continuing with my HSM stories. I decided to do something new. So review!!! Hey that rhymes!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Another day at the most horrendous school ever. Forks High. Why is it horrendous, you might ask? Cause the school is horrendous and the teachers and some students are horrendous. E.g. EDWARD CULLEN. EDWARD FREAKIN CULLEN.

He's the cutest and hottest guy in school, according to the yearbook. But I think he's the most stupid, retarded, dumbest jerk and bully.

Yep, you've guessed it. Edward Cullen bullies me.

Why?

Cause to him I'm a smart, ugly, know-it-all nerd girl he's ever come across.

What a dim shit.

Anyways, I got dressed, brushed my teeth, went downstairs, had breakfast, finished breakfast, kissed my mum and dad goodbye, who wished me luck, said thank you, and tried to mean it, grabbed my bag, put my sneakers on, opened the door, walked out and walked to school. The walk to school wasn't really far. It was nice to reflect once in a while. My truck was in the repairs cause the engine kinda burst a bit.

I got to school in no time. As always I went to meet Alice at her car and like always, she had a new outfit. Same old Alice, she will never change will she?

"Hey, Bella," Alice greeted me with her always cheerful voice.

"Hey, Al," I greeted back, smiling.

"Bella, what do you think of Louis Vuitton?" Alice asked.

I thought about it for a while. "Um, all I know is that he's a designer."

She looked pleased as if I gave her the answer to a question she couldn't answer. "Well, done. Mind if I get you one?"

I sighed. "Alice, I hate it when you spend money on me. No, you can't get me one."

She pouted. "Please, Bella, please."

"Oh, Alice, when Bella says no she means no," a familiar voice said beside me.

Jasper. Jasper Whitlock.

Boyfriend of Alice, my best friend. Jasper's like my big brother. He's really protective of me. Seriously, you know Cullen? Yeah, Jasper hates him as well. While Alice, Alice can't stand him. It's because Cullen hates me, so they hate him as well.

Speak of the devil, the devil shall come. Or rather think of the devil.

"Morning, Jasper, Alice…Bella," Edward retard Cullen said. "What brings you here on a beautiful day?"

Before Jasper could respond, Edward started speak again.

"Actually, it was beautiful before you came here." He looked at me.

"No, it was beautiful before you came," Jasper retorted.

"Fuck you, Whitlock." Edward glared at him.

"Get a life, Cullen," Alice retorted.

He looked at her. "Pretty brave, Brandon. Didn't know you had the guts."

"Oh, I've got guts, all right."

"OK, STOP!" I shouted. I had enough. So I walked away, stomping off angrily. Letting the breeze make my hair bounce.

This is the normal school day.

* * *

**EPOV**

Wow, stressy.

She's always like this whenever I be mean to her so-called friends.

Don't even know why she has some. She's a geek, nerd and know-it-all. I hate her. Absolutely hate her.

Anyways, I have better things to do than be mean to her. I mean, detention and piano practice.

My life is perfect, I have the greatest friends, the hottest girlfriend, Tanya, and the best parents.

With the exception of that is, Bella Swan.

May she die in hell. And try to kill herself, someday. I'm getting closer and closer to that, though. I laughed to myself for that joke. But it is true.

"Hey, sexy." Tanya came up to me just then. "What happened to the nerd?"

"She just got pissed, again," I chuckled.

"Hey, bro, football tryouts is on at first period." Emmett.

Emmett, he's my best friend and an awesome one.

And then, if it was raining and the grass was wet, why would anyone want to play football in the rain. But it's possible.

"No, thanks, Em, I have better things to do." I looked at Tanya.

Of course, Tanya is not something else to do. I have to go to my school service. It's kinda like community service, only the school makes it. What my school 'community' service is?

Feeding the homeless.

Yeah, it's fun. But I don't tell anyone I actually enjoy it. I'd be toast. So, yeah, don't.

The school bell rang and off I had to go.

This was my normal school day.

* * *

**BPOV**

Time for lunch. The only time I only get excited before biology.

Biology sucks on hell.

Hate it.

Hate it.

Hate it.

Hate it.

Yeah, you wanna know why?

EDWARD FREAKIN CULLEN SITS NEXT TO ME.

Course, I ignore him when he makes fun of me but at times I can't. He just takes it far at times.

"Hey, Bella you can always ditch Bio," Alice suggested.

"Thanks, but, no thanks. I have to get that A." I smiled a bit.

I took a bite of my sandwich. Little bites. Debating whether or not I should ditch Bio but I need that A.

"Hey, hey, hey, was sup peoples?" a very, very familiar voice said.

I turned…

"Oh, my gosh!" I exclaimed. "Rosalie, I thought you was in New York?" I gave her a hug.

"Yeah, but I said I was arriving today, Bella," she said in a duh tone.

"Hey, Rose," Alice said. She came up to Rose and gave her a hug.

"Hey, sis," Jasper said. Jasper was her brother, but Rosalie went to Ney York with their mum for bonding time.

"So what you guys been up to?" Rosalie asked curiously.

Oh, nothing Rosalie. Same old, same old.

"Not much," the rest of us replied.

Then just when I needed to, the bell rang. Yippee!! Let the war begin.

I came into Biology just in time. Mr. Banner wasn't there yet, so I was OK. For the meantime.

I'm so glad the devil isn't here yet.

Maybe he ditched school.

That is all I'm asking.

Class started soon after. And _he _wasn't here.

"Sorry I'm late, sir. I had to do something for Mrs. Cope," _he _explained.

Yeah, make up a lie, Edward. No one will believe you.

"Hello, Isabella." He smiled wickedly.

I ignored him, of course.

"Yo, nerd? You there?"

Ignore him, whatever he does.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just wanna say, I never meant to…offend you," he continued.

Lies. Lies. Lies. Shut up, Cullen. I will never believe you. And your tone sounds so hesitant like your apology is some sort of dare or bet to be nice to me.

Keep on going with the apologies. I'll just ignore you.

* * *

**EPOV**

God dammit!!

Why is she ignoring me.

How many times do I have to apologize?

This is a dare.

I have to be nice to her.

This is gonna be hard.

I should have never agreed to the dare.

_Flashback_

"_OK, Edward," Emmett started. "I dare you to be nice to Bella Swan for the whole year."_

"_No." There I said it._

"_Or date her for the rest of the year."_

"_No." No way was I gonna give in._

"_OK, I see this is gonna be hard," Emmett observed. "Kiss her, now. Last offer. No more."_

"_No."_

_Emmett was looking like he just has the biggest plan to make me give in. "I'll say Edward Cullen enjoys his charity work."_

_No. No, way. He can't know. So I kept a poker face. "Fine, I'll be nice to the nerd."_

"_And date her."_

"_No."_

_He took in a deep breath._

"_OK," I gave in._

"_And kiss her while you guys are dating."_

_I couldn't argue with that. He always has a back-up plan. "Fine," I replied bitterly._

"_Thank, you now the case is closed."_

_I thought of a back-up plan to make her believe me just in case she says no._

_I went to the office and asked for a key to Bella's nerdy locker. With loads of luck, I got her key. Then I went out to the school garden and grabbed a rose. How worse can this get? After that, I went to my locker and got a pen and a piece of paper and wrote a note. _

_This is the most disgusting thing I have ever done. Ever. I will regret this once I get her trust._

_My whole life sucks right now, I hate it._

_So I put it in her locker, and it didn't look very nerdy. _

_She had some back-up clothes._

_Wonder what for._

_Oh, my gosh!_

_Gucci, Prada, YSL…_

_Designer clothes?_

_This is rich._

_OK, Edward focus._

_This looks like a good spot._

_Now to class._

_End of flashback. _

This sucks, I keep on trying to apologize to her but she keeps on ignoring me.

"OK, Bella--"

"Shut up, OK, keep on going with your lies. But whatever you do, I will not forgive you," she whispered-hissed.

Oh, scary. I'm so frightened. Get my mommy!

Then, class ended.

Wait for it…

* * *

**BPOV**

I opened my locker to find my books.

But instead I found a rose. And a note:

_**Dear Bella,**_

_**I know I have been mean to you in the past but you have to believe me.**_

_**I am sorry. Truly sorry. I regret anything I said about you. You're not a nerd. Or a geek. But you are pretty nice. Please forgive me.**_

_**Edward**_

I guess he is sorry.

I took a deep breath. And walked to him.

"Edward, OK, I forgive you," I smiled.

He turned and he looked at Emmett with a smirk.

"Cool," he replied.

I turned and walked off, kinda touched.

The last period ended really fast.

I already got changed and walked to my truck. Thinking deeply.

Then out of the blur…

Edward was there.

I ignored him while I tried to open my door but he already opened it.

"Thank you," I whispered then climbed in.

"Uh, your welcome?" he replied. "Is that right?"

"Yeah," I replied. Then smiled.

Then he smiled back. That was a first.

"Um… Would you like to go on a date tonight or sometime?" he asked hesitant.

That was really sweet.

"OK, pick me up at 7."

"Cool," he replied. "But dinner starts at 5."

I nodded, he smiled and walked away to his shiny, stupid, fast, stupid Volvo.

When I got home, I told my mom and dad that I'll be out. And they asked me who with and I just simply said a friend. Not a friend. Edward Cullen, my bully.

* * *

**A/N: So did you guys like it? If so review! Please. Tell me what you think.**

**Anyone that wants to help write this, don't hesitate to tell me. PM me and anyone who gets this right will get their name put in the hat. This will close when the second chappy is up.**

**So here's the question:**

**In ****Twilight**** Edward describes Bella's blood as: **

**A: - Not satisfying.**

**B: - Sweet, mouth watering and flowery.**

**C: - Sweet as strawberry**.

**D: - Same as B.**

**OK, guys, good luck!!!**

**Carmel**

**xxxxx**


	2. Hate That I Love You

**White Horse**

**Hate That I Love You by Rihanna ft Ne-Yo **

**By: princesscolourful**

_**Disclaimer: I wish... :l**_

**A/N: Hey sorry for not updating, too much school work!!! Hate them don't you? Anyways, Enjoy! And the story is all human!!! If you wanted to know… (which I guess you already do!) Join Bob the Bunny on his Twilight world domination were he is gathering followers who love Twilight!!!**

* * *

**BPOV**

It was pretty easy what to wear. I stuck with casual. Mini denim skirt, it was mini to me since it stopped three-quarters down my thigh, a blue t-shirt (it was surprisingly difficult to choose between blue and purple, not that I cared), a white cardigan and my black All-Star Converse. Very, very casual.

I waited only a short time until he arrived and when he did, his car was actually a bit cozy.

He wore Levi's jeans,a Lacoste black shirt, same Converse as me and a brown no hoodie jacket.

The ride there was quiet except me asking occasionally where we were going and he kept on saying, "It's a secret."

We finally arrived to a very familiar place. The community centre. I come here every weekend to read the children. But what was Edward doing here?

"Why are we here?" I asked trying to hide my curiousness and happiness.

"We could go somewhere else if you want," he offered."No, I mean, it's great" - he looked surprised - "but why do _you_ come here for?"

"I help feed the homeless. Breakfast and dinner." He shrugged.

"Wow," I blinked, "um…I'm impressed."

He looked surprised. "Really?"

I nodded and he opened the door and I walked past him. When I went in I saw every little kid run up to him and hug him. That was really sweet and cute. I smiled at the cuteness.

I saw Mr. Mason and walked up to him with a smile printed on my face.

"Hello, Bella, what are _you_ doing here on a Wednesday?" he asked a bit confused. "You come on weekends."

"_You _come here on weekends?" exclaimed a very shocked voice.

Edward…

"Oh, she reads to the children every weekend, you might not have seen her but she does come here a lot," Mr. Mason explained to the very confused Edward. "But what is she doing here?"

"Oh, umm--" Edward started.

I interrupted. "I wanted to hang out with Edward today, so…"

He mouthed a "thanks" to me and I gave him a 'don't-mention-it' look.

"Well, I have to get going," Edward said and grabbed a basket of bread.

"So why is Edward here? And what is he doing here?" I asked Mr. Mason when Edward left.

"Him and his friends got into a lot of trouble," he explained. I guess that made sense. "But that was last year and his time was over 2 months after that happened but we could never get him out of here."

I smiled again and looked at Edward who was socializing with the some old gentlemen.

I went over to the little kids thinking maybe what I thought Edward was, was an assumption. I assumed he was a bully and I got it wrong. But who cares? I mean maybe tomorrow he will be the jerk that he is. Or will he? I already reached the kids and all my assumptions were gone. Maybe I assumed too much of Edward maybe he's a good guy after all.

Then something sunk in.

What is it with me and the word assume?

Huh…

"Hi, Wella," asked the cutest voice ever.

"Hi, Dylan, how are you?" I asked back in the almost same tone.

"I'm OK, can woo wead us a 'tory?"he asked.

"Yeah, Wella can you?" asked a deep-voice.

"Sure." I picked up a book.

I read them a story and they all seemed to enjoy it. Especially Edward. The story was about an elephant who wanted to go away to this place where elephants go for good times. It was pretty touching. When I finished the book, all the kids came up to me and hugged me. Also, Edward told me that dinner was over and asked me if I wanted dinner. Of course, I was hungry. What was with him? Doesn't he know how seven hours of no food can make me ravenous? Guys, will never get them.

He led the way to the place we were gonna have dinner and when we got there, it was beautiful. The sun was going down making the sky orange, yellow, red and pink blending together. It was absolutely breath-taking.

I couldn't imagine a better place to have dinner.

* * *

**EPOV**

I have no idea why I bought her here. But she looks like she's enjoying it. And why am I caring? I thought she would freak if I told her this and I can't continue with the dare. Which will be awesome. But she said she's impressed. So I guess that's OK? Right? Yeah, it is.

Now, I showed her where I normally eat after the long day of serving food. The rooftop. The sun was going down so I guess this dinner's gonna be short.

"Wow," she breathed. I probably wasn't suppose to hear that but it's so quiet, you could probably hear everything.

"Yeah, I know," I replied.

"What?" She looked confused.

"Not very romantic is it?" I pointed to the calm sky.

"I have to disagree. I love this," she added. "Thanks for taking me here. I didn't know you did this."

She said thanks! She said thanks! This is a very special moment. "Well, I do."

"So is this where you take your dates to?" she said with loads of sarcasm.

"Oh, yeah, they really love this place," I replied with the same sarcasm in my tone. "Edward, where's the gourmet food?"

She giggled. "Edward, these plates are plastic they're like ruining my manicure."

I laughed and she joined in. "You know never thought I'd say this but I had a great time today." I smiled.

"Yeah, me too," she agreed. "Even though the bathroom wasn't decorated. I had to turn the faucet myself."

We talked a bit more and we got to know each other more as well. This is one of the best dates I had. I laughed more than I had ever before. I don't think that's ever happened.

I drove her home at 8. Just in time. Now, she can go. She's gonna infect my car with her nerdines.

"See ya, Edward," she said.

"Yeah, see ya." I tried to hide my desperateness from her.

She opened the door but stopped. Only to plant a kiss on the my lips for a short 5 seconds. She kissed me! That's one off the list!

"Thanks," I said.

"'Night," she breathed.

"'Night," I breathed back. Think of something better, Edward! "Sweet dreams." I tried not to make it sound like a question.

Then she stepped out of the car and waved. I watched her walk to the door and she didn't walk like the girls in the school do in front of me. She walked naturally. Very unique walk. Bella's non-slutty walk. Yeah, that makes sense.

When she got to her door, I drove off.

What a date!

* * *

**BPOV**

What a hell of a date.

* * *

**Hey sorry this chapter is short. I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry, again, for not updating earlier. I had a lot of things to do. So review!!! And thanks for all the reviews on the first chapter!!! Really made me cheer up! Thanks!**

**Carmel**

**xxx**


	3. Contagious

**White Horse  
****Contagious by Avril Lavigne  
****By: princesscolourful**

_**Disclaimer: Just the story…**_

**A/N: I guess review? And sorry for the really late update (That rhymes!! :P ) I had to do so many things for things…**

**Anyways, on the last chapter the reason why Bella went from hating Edward to kissing him is the reason for chapter 5. You will all know when you read it.**

**Wildcat in forks (soz FF is annoying) aka Kriza- **_Sorry, but I wanted to do something different but I've still got the HSM vibe in me. And I will be doing another story that involves HSM._

**TopazTearz- **_Yeah, Chapter 5 explains it all (yes, I've written some of the chapters!). And how Edward felt about him and Bella kissing is here I just forgot to add it onto the previous chapter. So I worked really hard to fit it into this chapter._

**xIx3RPattz.x (soz FF is annoynig)- **_Yeah he is, isn't he? He's trying not to caught up. So maybe he did like it, but maybe not…._

**Frankfart101 - **_So do I…she doesn't know it's a dare isn't it?_

**Puella Pulchra **- _I'm glad you do…_

**TEAMJakeward101 - **_Thanks!!!_

**Thanks to all the reviewers!!! Keep 'em coming!!**

* * *

**EPOV**

I can't wait to go to school and rub what happened last night in Em's face. It's gonna be hilarious. And he will be shocked.

I drove to school slowly for some reason I could never explain. Was it I was scared to tell her what happened? Or just too scared to face her?

She kissed me last night and I guess it was nice. Not nice. But perfect.

When I pulled up into the parking lot, I was hoping to see Emmett. But guess who else it was?

**BPOV**

I walked to school and just like always, on time. I sat down and read a book while waiting for Alice. She is usually early, I guess this morning she had a fashion crisis and couldn't find anything good to wear today. Alice is a shopaholic she can never stop shopping. Like yesterday she asked me if she could buy me a LV bag. Just an excuse to shop. My locker is already stuffed with designer clothes she bought me, isn't that bad enough?

I saw a shiny, silver Volvo pull up at the parking lot and I stood up to explain to him why I kissed him last night. I walked to where he was. But then stopped three-quarters away from him cause I saw a tall, bitch-like slut in front of him.

I looked at what she wore and then looked at what I wore. She dressed in short skirts and pink stuff and I dressed in jeans, shirts and hoodies. Like a normal seventeen year old. Didn't dress like this last night is all I know. And not a prostitute.

I thought I recognised her. She was…Tanya. Tanya Denali. She's dating Edward C… Shit! I went on a date with her boyfriend. She looked pissed form where I could see her. And she was all up in Edward's face.

I sighed, letting them have some privacy, and rolled my eyes. Whatever their conversation is about, leave me out! I don't wanna get into a bitch fight. I turned and took a step.

SLAP!

That sounded painful. It would have been painful.

"We're through, asshole!" I heard Tanya shout.

I turned and saw Edward's cheek red. I knew I shouldn't have but I walked over to him.

"Hey, you OK?" I asked.

I heard gasps behind me and whispers and I knew it was about me coming up to Edward and asking him what's wrong. One of them was very interesting.

"Yeah, just a burn," he assured me looking at the ground.

He had to be more careful next time he goes near an oven or a stove. Or the sun…wait…how did he…

"Your cheek looks really red." I touched his cheek. "And painful."

"Yeah, it is." His tone surprised me. It didn't sound like he was making it obvious, it sounded the same tone as mine.

Weird.

**EPOV**

Oh, great. What's _she _doing here?

"Edward, we have to talk," she started sounding desperate to get this over with.

I looked at her, my face blank, my insides jumping with nervousness. "OK, what?"

"I know where you were last night, Jessica told me," she continued. Jessica that bitch! But…

"How does she know? I didn't see her," I said confused.

"She damn right saw you, jerk!" she whispered-yell. "She saw you with another girl!"

On the inside, I was getting nervous, on the outside, I was playing it cool. "She doesn't know that!"

Then she slapped me and it hurt. Like hell. So I touched my now red cheek trying not to scream that it hurt.

"We're through, asshole!" She shouted so loud everyone in the parking lot could hear it.

Then she stormed off and I looked at the ground, touching my cheek.

"Hey, you OK?" asked a voice that rang so many bells.

I heard gasps and whispers about Bella coming up to me and asking me what she just asked me. And I'm sure she heard the really interesting one.

"Yeah, just a burn," I replied. I kept my head down while I said it.

Burn? It wasn't a burn, it was… a slap-burn…

"Your cheek looks really red." She touched my cheek lightly like a feather. "And painful.

"Yeah, it is," I said. I somehow didn't make it sound obvious, though it was pretty obvious. Am I losing my obvious tone because of her obviousness? And what is it with the word obvious? What does obvious actually mean? And why do I keep saying obvious in a sentence? I guess it's obvious…cause it's obvious…

Obvious…

And then Bella walked me to the nurse's room, obviously…

* * *

**A/N: Did I spell obvious right?**

**Anyways so sorry, too busy but I'll try and update the next chapter!!!**

**Review, my readers. **

**(Note to Carmel: don't be too weird.)**

**C**

**x**


	4. I'm Yours

**White Horse  
****I'm Yours by Jason Mraz  
****By: princesscolourful**

_**Disclaimer: Same old, same old… and I wish I could, but no.**_

**A/N: OMG! Now all we watch at our house is Transformers! Just cause my bros love it…LOL Please review!! And now I've got the Twilight DVD and all I do is watch it now. The three full-stops (no idea what it's called. Help!) below is Edward waiting for him to say what's on his mind. Have you guys heard Demi Lovato's song called 'Here We Go Again'? If you haven't it's awesome and it kinda fits with the story when Bella finds out. LOL.**

* * *

**EPOV**

After Bella obviously (what is with that word and me?) walked with me to the nurse's room, I dragged her to the nearby park to explain some things to her. But when we got there, the moment was so intense and awkward, we couldn't say anything or speak to each other. And I was pretty embarrassed to say something. But I had to say it quickly before anything happens…

…

…

OK, maybe not now but soon.

I sat down next to her and watched her every move. She looked at the shining sun, the green trees and the flowers in front of her. She turned a minute after and stared me straight in the eye.

"What are you looking at?" she asked. Her voice broke me out of my trance and I had to look away.

I cleared my throat. "Uh…um…nothing," I stammered. And I looked back into her eyes.

Her eyes were nut-chocolate brown while mine were a strange, plain green colour.

"Your eyes… I never noticed…" she said without thinking. And those words made my eyes drop to the ground.

"Yeah, I know," I agreed, thinking the same thing as her. "Strange colour green. Not one you see everyday."

"They're like emeralds," she ignored me and trailed on. "They're shining…and glittering."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

**BPOV**

"Really?" he asked startled at my explanation.

"Yeah," I whispered.

Just then I was starting to get lost in his eyes. And I felt like I was flying. What a first…

"And I guess your eyes are beautiful," he said, looking embarrassed.

I shook my head. "No they're not." And smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, they are."

"No, they're really not."

"How can you say that?" he almost shouted. "They're the most beautiful eyes I've seen!" Then he covered his mouth with his hand.

I became relaxed and smiled at him. "For real?"

"Foshizzle," he said.

I couldn't help but laugh at what he said. And I know he was laughing as well. Foshizzle.

"What?" he asked after he stopped laughing.

I was still laughing. "You…said…" I couldn't breathe.

"Yeah? And?" he asked smiling.

I calmed down to chuckles. Then I sighed. I didn't know what else to say, let alone, know what to do. So I looked at the grass.

"Bella?" His voice sounded scared and afraid. Not what you see in a jerk.

"Hmm?" I looked up to his emerald eyes.

He hesitated, opened his mouth a bit but no sound. He must be nervous to say something. Then after attempting for a while, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled. "This - I don't know - uh… friend of mine just broke up with someone and wants to move on, what should he do?"

I thought for a while. "Tell whoever he wants to move on to: what he wants to tell her. But if he's after her best friend he'd better get ready to die." I laughed once but he didn't force a smile. Not one. Or half of one. Or a quarter of one. His face was just blank with his eyes looking desperate for my answer.

He sucked in a deep breath. "How would you re-act if I told you the 'friend' was me? And it's you I wanna move onto." He actually said that.

And I couldn't make myself move. I couldn't make myself breathe. I couldn't make my heart beat.

He was patient but I couldn't say anything. Not yet.

**EPOV**

I just said all those things and I'm waiting for her to respond. But nothing. Maybe it was a little too early. But I want this stupid dare to be over and done with. So I wouldn't have to do anything else on the list of this dare.

I waited.

Nothing.

Too early, I convinced myself.

"Umm…" Bella started.

"Yeah?" I asked desperately.

I had to get this over with.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffy! And the short chapter. But I had to keep you guys interested. LOL. I'm mean, aren't I? Please review! I really want to know what you think! So please review and tell me if it's bad (cause I know it is!) and tell me if Edward and Bella's soon-to-be relationship is going to fast cause I can slow it down if you want…  
****OK, nuff said. Foshizzle.**

**C  
****x**

**P.S Review and I'll give you an internet chocolate. No bribes needed. Foshizzle.**


	5. Irreplaceable

**White Horse  
****Irreplaceable by Beyoncé  
**_**Disclaimer: Twilight**_

**A/N: Hi. Review and this is when Edward and Bella confess everything to each other. OMG Squeal! LOL. I have to stop comedy in serious moments… let me know if you do laugh in this chapter. Please.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Uh…Edward, I don't know," I replied after long minutes of silence.

He looked at me with pleading eyes but it wasn't enough to persuade me to change my mind.

"Oh, come on!" I exclaimed and groaned at the same time.

"What?" he asked confused.

Why can't he see it? "Edward, you just got dumped. You can't possibly be over with Tanya, you two were a happy couple!" I reminded him like he can't remember anything that happened this morning.

He kept quiet and looked slowly to the ground. Then sighed. "Actually, I was never happy with Tanya, she was too bossy. Too bitchy. And she can get any guy she wants, which she did one time." He paused for ten seconds. "I can't believe I actually forgave her for that. I'm so stupid." He shook his head and lay down on the grass.

"Tell me everything that happened," I said without thinking. Just to make him feel better.

"Well, it was a Tuesday - happy days - and I offered to give her a ride home…but she refused and said walking was healthier." He looked at the sky and chuckled. "Anyways, I got to my car and I saw her walking into this dude's car and…" he trailed off.

"And…?" I urged on.

He looked me straight in the eye. "And they drove to his house." He stopped after that and the atmosphere turned awkward.

We sat there in silence for another long minute.

"I guess I know what happens next…" I realized.

"Yeah…" he breathed.

"And you forgave her?" I urged on to make him speak. Just for the fun of it.

He sighed. "Yeah, stupid me."

"Well," I shrugged, "you're really not that stupid. I mean, you forgave her. Just what a girl wants after something they did and felt guilty." What did I just say?

" I guess that works," he agreed.

He smiled and I couldn't help but smile as well. A weak wind came and brushed my hair across my face, it felt relaxing. I looked down to where Edward was lying, his eyes were closed. The brilliant emeralds were turned off for the mean time.

Wait.

Did I just…? No. 'Brilliant emeralds'? Brilliant? Emeralds? Where did I come up with that? I mean, I hate him… Oh, shit…

"Bella?" a voice so soft said.

I turned my head.

"Why do I hate you?"

The question made me go stiff. I couldn't answer.

"Sorry, I was just…uh…wondering…cause I…don't know…why," he explained slowly. Probably cause he thinks I'm dumb because I didn't say anything so he says it slowly. Asshole.

I shook my head. "I don't know, Edward, you tell me."

"It's just, I don't even know why I be mean to you, you know."

No, I don't know. Why is he even asking this stupid question? He's been bullying me ever since I stepped foot in that school. I don't know, he doesn't have a clue. So why should I answer?

He stared at me. Memorizing my face. Or coming up with a new insult to…

Oh My God! I can't do this, he is making it so hard to be mean right now. Him and his stupid glittering eyes.

"Bella?"

The sudden noise shot me back to reality.

"Are you OK?" he asked. And it sounded concerned.

"Uh… I'm fine, I guess…" I replied feeling utterly stupid.

"OK, cause you seem a bit quiet…" he pointed out.

"Do I?" I mumbled.

"Yes." How did he hear me? That reply was meant for me and only me! Why am I getting mad with myself? Maybe I am crazy as he says.

He's being calm and gentle while I'm being angry and mean to myself. I have to admit now, I am weird.

"So…?"

"So what?" I retorted.

"What's your answer?"

"Uh…"

**EPOV**

I waited for her answer. Please be a no, please be a no.

"Let's just be friends," she responded.

"So no?"

"Not really," she shrugged. "It's just to know you're not a jerk."

But Bella, I am. "OK, just friends then."

She smiled. I smiled too. The plan is so working.

"Can I ask you a question?" Her voice interrupted the silence.

I nodded and closed my eyes. This is gonna be long.

"Why?"

"Pardon?" I asked confused.

"Why are you suddenly being nice to me?"

I stiffened. I wasn't expecting that. Think. Think, Edward, think.

"Well, really it was until yesterday morning when I insulted you by saying the beautiful morning shit," I explained. "I felt bad and had a very long debate whether I should be nice to you or keep on making insults. But that morning, I felt different, so I decided to start being nice to you so you can forgive me for all those times I've been mean to you."

I finished and hoped she bought it. I looked at her to study her face and it looked convinced.

"I guess after last night, you're off the hook." Yes! Go Edward! Go Edward! Go Edward! "But I'm still not sure, I have a feeling some of it ain't true."

Actually, none of it is true.

She didn't say anything after that. Which left me to think. Why didn't I tell her the truth, so I can protect myself? Of course, that's me: selfish. Only thinking of myself. I need to get a life. More importantly, why didn't I tell her the truth so I can protect her from getting hurt? I cant be. I shouldn't be. Am I?

"Ready?" Her voice knocked me straight back to Earth.

"For what?" I asked stupidly.

"To go back."

I looked at her even more confused.

"To school?"

Oh, right. I forgot I had that today.

"Sure, come on, I think we should be back for lunch."

She looked around. "But lunch is in three hours."

"Exactly." I winked.

"No, Edward, remember, we're just friends." She shook her head.

I leaned closer to her face. "Trust me, we're not gonna."

Why would I? We were in the woods. Isn't that for bed?

"Let's get to know each other more since we're friends," I suggested.

"What you're favourite colour?" she started.

"Blue." So simple.

After an hour of talking, I learned a lot about her. Her favourite colour's green, favourite food is pizza, favourite valuable item : her necklace. That necklace was a hand-me-down. She got it from her mother, who got it from her mother, who got it from her mother, who got it from her mother. So her great-great grandmother first got the necklace. Though the necklace was just a diamond wrapped in gold shaped as an oval, the chain was silver gold. Plain. Her most embarrassing moment was when her mom thought she liked this boy when she was ten. Her mother wouldn't stop teasing her about it until it was her 11th birthday. I asked her who the boy was.

"Doesn't matter, he doesn't even like me, so," she replied.

"Whoever doesn't like you is basically a jerk," I complimented. "He would be the luckiest guy on Earth. And when someone looks at you, they practically melt."

She blushed like a tomato. "Thanks," she breathed.

"It's your eyes," I explained. "They're so beautiful. Anyone would fall for you."

She blushed even harder. I smiled. I made her blushed. And it was cute.

We talked even more. And we found out more personal stuff. She's only had two boyfriends in her life, they both broke her heart by cheating on her. I saw a tear when she said this. It kinda hurt me, a bit, to see her cry. Nobody knew that but me. Ever since she cried in freshman year because of what Josh did, I saw her and it hurt me a lot. So I was extra careful with my insults to make sure she's angry not upset.

Yes, Edward Cullen is sensitive. Who says I couldn't be?

We stopped talking about that and talked about what songs we liked. She liked Taylor Swift, Beyoncé, Jordin Sparks. Her favourite songs were Tik Tok by some chick named Ke$ha. And the 'S' is a dollar sign. Others were One Step At A Time, Teardrops On My Guitar, Down by some dudes named Jay Sean and a rapper named Lil Wayne. And some more. I liked some songs she liked. What a coincidence.

By now, it was time to go back to school but she didn't want to so I suggested a ride in my car and she was up for it. We got back to the school grounds and sneaked into my car without getting noticed. She started a conversation on what our excuse for ditching school was.

"Hmm…hard," I replied.

She looked out the window. Thinking, I suppose. "How 'bout we…were…er, both sick and decided to go home."

"Phhtf, can you come up with something better? Please?" I disagreed. The excuse was too original. We need something else.

"Why? I dot see you coming up with something good." She eyed me.

"Let me see." I racked my brain for some excuses. "Ah, here's one : you fell-"

"Why is it me?" she interrupted her voice full of disagreement.

"You tend to fall down a lot," I answered.

"True. Go on."

"OK, so you fell down and started to bleed a little. Then I decided to take you home to bandage up your cut but it kept bleeding, so I decided to stay with you."

She glared at me. "Why blood?"

"So they actually believe it," I said in a 'duh' tone. But it was true.

"Whatever," she muttered.

It was quiet for some time and it was pretty peaceful. Except for the song that was now background music.

"Where are we going?" she asked as we passed the town limits.

"Don't worry, Bella, we're not gonna rob a bank," I said in a calm tone.

"Then where are we going?"

"My special place," I answered.

"Which is where?"

* * *

**Sorry, I have to stop it there. Well, sorry for being gone for so long but it's summer holidays here in Australia and I am bored. And sorry for being gone and not updating. Please forgive me. Here's a cookie? Or do you want chocolate?**

**Please review! Thank you for all those reviews and putting this story on your favourites and alerts! I love you all!**

**C  
x**


	6. Fallin' For You

**White Horse  
****Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat  
**_**Disclaimer: Yeah, still nothing.**_

**A/N: Hiya. Sorry for the delay. Major writer's block. It's still blank. But I'll try to make this interesting for you guys. If you don't understand text language, skip the texting part, if you want. I'm not getting a lot of reviews, so my story does suck. Surprise you much?**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Seriously, Edward, just tell," I said stubbornly. He still wasn't giving in.

I do not get him. Everyone in the universe knows I hate surprises. Even him.

I looked at his face. There was no sign of giving in yet. I sighed and slumped my head against the head rest. I looked at the roof of the car. It was way more interesting than making Edward tell me where in the galaxy we're going. I closed my eyes when it started to hurt.

"Are you alright?" a soft, velvety voice asked.

"So now you talk," I mumbled way too low for him to hear. I answered his question with my eyes still closed. "Yeah, just get some forty winks."

I didn't hear anything after that. It was dead silent. And it scared me. Like he was planning something. My phone vibrated in my jeans pocket and it startled me.

_New message._

I wonder who from.

_Bella, where da fuk r u? Me and Jazz and Rose been worried sick. Just tell us where u r. Plz. __Al xx_

I texted back:

_Alice, honestly. I'm fine. No need 2 worry. Breathe. Tell Jazz and Rose 2 calm down. I'll be dere soon. Bell xx_

_You better b, missy. If u get kidnapped, we're hunting u down. Remember u have 2 come round mine 2 help me wiv my closet. Al xx_

_Yes, Alice, I will be there. Just breathe. I don't want u 2 hav a heart attack cuz of me. Wat do u mean by closet? Bell xx_

_You have 2 help me pick out an outfit 4 this party da day after 2moz . And I hav 2 help u get an outfit as well. Al xx_

_Wat party? I never heard of it. Bell xx_

_Nothin, just a b-day party is all. 4 someone turnin 18 of course. And _everyone_ will b there. Al xx_

_Fine, I'll go if u want me 2. Bell xx_

_Duh! I want u there. Jazz and Rose will be 2. Al xx_

_OK…I'll call u later. Bell xx_

_U better, young lady. Al xx_

I stopped texting her then. "Hey, Edward?" I asked and turned to him.

"Hmm?" he replied, his eyes on the road, barely paying attention it.

"Do you know of a party that is coming up soon?" I said innocently.

"Of course."

"Whose birthday is it?" I asked.

He hesitated. "It's a surprise."

Of course, just like all the stuff I don't know. I looked at him, trying to make him give in.

He glanced at me; back to the road and glanced at me again. "What?"

I stayed silent.

"Don't give me the silent treatment, it won't work."

I remained quiet.

"Seriously, I'm not giving in."

I looked out my window. The trees were zooming, they hardly look like they were trees. It was just like green painted straight on to blue paper. He was driving way too fast, I wonder what's in a hurry. It was still silence from both of us, I never spoke and he never gave in.

He has too many surprises, I don't think anything to him is not a surprise. Everything just has to be a surprise to him, right? Why won't he tell me where we're going? Why won't he say who's birthday it was? Is he keeping secrets from me?

The silence gave me lots of time to think. For example, just yesterday, Edward decided to be nice to me for some insane reason. We were enemies to friends in twenty-four hours. I wonder what's up. Has Edward really changed from a jerk to a nice guy? But how could that be? For two years, he's been a jerk to me and now he wants to be nice? So many questions to ask. Like, why was he suddenly being nice? Why would he do this? For me? Why now? When it could've been last year? Or never? Why did he pick me? Over his girlfriend? Well, ex-girlfriend actually. I seriously don't understand him.

"We're here," Edward announced.

The 'place' was actually a restaurant, Bella Italia. Inside, it was very small, just like a small café but it was cosy. It was nice.

We reached the counter by then and the lady offered us a seat close to the window. It was good enough.

As I sat down, I started to think even more. "So…why?" I asked out loud.

"Excuse me?" he asked, confusion obviously in his tone.

"Why? Why this? Why now? Why…?" I couldn't say the last one, let alone think of it.

"Like I said," he answered, "I'm just being nice."

Well, that clears everything up, doesn't it? 'Just being nice' isn't enough. But I considered it. His answer will have to do. For now.

"Bella, stop with the silent treatments. It'll never work," Edward informed me.

I didn't actually realize I was quiet till he pointed it out. "I beg to differ," I mumbled to myself, way too low for him to hear, again.

"So what would you like to order?" a high-pitched voice squeaked. The waitress had deliberately come to interrupt us talking. Then suddenly he pulled back and I realized with every word we were saying, we were getting closer to one another's faces.

"Pasta and coke, please," Edward answered.

"OK, honey." She wrote something down on a piece of paper. She then turned to me. "What 'bout you, sweetheart?"

I scanned the menu for something that caught my eye. Nothing. "I'll have the same, please."

"Okey-Dokey, I'll be back in a jiff." Then she turned and walked into the kitchen.

"So…" I started.

"How do you feel now?" he asked softly.

I was startled. He's never asked this question before. "Uh…Fine, I guess?" The reply sounded like a question.

"Good." He laid back into his chair, relaxing a bit.

I looked at the table. I liked how it was set: a small candle in the middle of the table, spoons and forks neatly on either side of the plate. It was inviting and warm.

"So who's turning 18?" I wondered aloud.

He was quiet. Probably giving me a taste of my medicine. I stayed silent as well.

"Just a friend," the sound of his voice sounded like the party was just another party.

I guessed it was one of _his_ friends, not mine. "How do _you _feel?" Oops, slipped out.

"OK." He shrugged. He leaned in closer. "Don't worry, I know it was an accident," he whispered.

I chuckled once but kept my smile.

"You have a beautiful smile," he blurted out again.

I blushed. Again. And my smile was gone. "Thank you," I whispered.

"Your welcome," he replied. Oh, so that was on purpose. He stared at me while I looked down, studying the table. I couldn't bring myself to think, since I had nothing to think about. His stare creeped me out, so I slid slowly in my chair.

He realized what he was doing because his face was suddenly apologizing, even though he wasn't saying anything. "Sorry, I…uh…er…umm…yeah."

"It's OK." I smiled a bit. "I know why you're staring at me."

He looked confused.

I decided while we were friends, I should make a joke. Just for the heck of it. "Too good to resist, huh?" I teased.

He played along. "Yep, just like chocolate, hard to resist."

I giggled while he chuckled. This 'just friends' thing is turning out quite well. And the 'just being nice' part also.

"I got an idea," he suddenly announced. "Let's play a game."

I stiffened.

"No, not Lady Gaga's song!" he exclaimed. "Twenty questions!"

"Uh…OK, how do you play it your way?" I asked. I don't even know if he had another way to play twenty questions, heck, I don't even know how to play the traditional way.

"Just ask questions about each other and you _have_ to answer." He emphasized the word 'have.' "No matter what."

"No matter…?" I gulped.

"No way getting through," he said.

I gulped one more time. What happens if the questions were a little too far? "OK, start."

"Where do you wanna go to the most in the world?"

So easy, "Europe. It's so fascinating…"

He just nodded.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" His tone sounded so…

"Where do you wanna go in the world?"

"Antarctica."

I gave an expression that said 'why?'

"Go see the penguins." He grinned. "And it would be nice to know that there is a colder place than Forks."

I giggled at that one. "True," I agreed.

Then the waitress came with our food. Wow, that was quick.

"Enjoy," she added.

I speared a piece of pasta like it was my enemy.

I heard Edward chuckle.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You don't attack pasta like you're in a war," he explained.

"And?" I put the piece in my mouth.

He shook his head while smiling. "You're not like other girls are you?" He put the a pasta in his mouth.

I took another piece.

"Normally, a girl would order salad, but you order pasta. A girl would ask for water, not coke. And, certainly, a girl never attacks their food," he explained while eating.

"Not all girls do those things," I pointed out. "Maybe it's just your taste in girls. The ones you see are girly-girly. The one that's in front of you now, isn't."

He gathered that. "I guess we can agree that you're not like other girls."

"Let's just stay with that," I agreed.

We ate and continued our game. We found out more about each other until one question really threw me off.

"Do you like me?" Edward asked.

I didn't know what to say. We were 'just friends' and that's all it'll be like. Just friends, nothing else. I was still undecided on whether or nor I should skip this question and run off. But then how was I supposed to get home? This was Port Angeles, Forks was a long way away. Then I realized what I was supposed to do ages ago.

"Stay here for a minute, OK?" I said.

"Oh, umm…yeah, sure, go, whatever." He gestured that I should continue.

I rushed to the bathroom and pulled out my phone then dialled a number.

I was anxious to here what she would say.

"Hello?" asked a pixie-voice.

"Alice? It's me…I have to tell you something…."

**EPOV**

Right after Bella left, my heart suddenly got needles in them. What a weird feeling. I've never felt it with Tanya ever before. Strange.

My head shot out the window reflexively and I was staring at a small shop opposite this small restaurant. Then suddenly, the shop was blurring out. Was I daydreaming? Oh, no. I was but it was a good daydream.

I thought about Bella, what she would look like in ten years. Will she be the same? Or more beautiful than this decade? I kept on wondering.

Wait…why on Earth am I daydreaming - or thinking - about Bella? Remember, Edward, this is a dare. You're not supposed to fall in love with her.

Are you, Edward? Are you really falling for her?

No.

Definitely not. And I don't plan to and I don't want to.

What happens if you do?

Shut up! You don't like Bella Swan and you never will. OK? Just get that in your dumb head.

But you do. Don't you?

Why am I fighting with myself? Why am I fighting with the truth and the lie?

I am the -

I blocked him out. The _lie_. The lying Edward. The Edward that never existed till Bella Swan.

Bella…

Where is that girl? I'm starting to get worried. She has some explaining to do. Making me feel all worried and shit. Darn her. Darn her to hell. It kinda hurt me to think of the word 'darn' and mixing it with Bella. I've never thought of that before. Now that I know her better, she's starting to bring out another side of me even I've never seen or knew that it existed.

There was a scraping sound from in front of me. I looked up to see Bella. She had a confused look on her face. To admit it, it looked kinda…cute.

Wow, Edward Cullen thinking Bella Swan, a nerd, cute.

I realized what the expression was for. "Thought I'd ditch, huh?"

She nodded.

"To tell you the truth, I ain't going anywhere."

She froze.

"Come on, I'll take you home,"I said softly. Her expression made me give in.

"OK," she agreed. She stood up. I did too.

"Check, please," I said softly to the waitress.

She gave me a small leather folder. I slid in thirty dollars.

"Now, you lovebirds get home," she said and smiled.

"Oh, no, we're not-" I started.

"No need to worry, you two just have a good time together."

I didn't wanna start an argument, so I went for the door and held it open for Bella.

"Thanks," she breathed.

It was a quiet but peaceful ride to her house. She froze in place when we got to her house.

"Thanks, again," she said quietly. Her hand froze on the door handle. "Goodnight," she added.

"'Night," I echoed.

She opened the door. And then she quickly kissed my cheek. "Thanks for lunch."

Her lips left a tingly feeling on my cheek. She left and went into her house. I saw her at her window and she waved to me. I waved back and drove off to the comminuty centre.

Edward?

Did you just…?

Never mind, she doesn't feel the same, so…

But she never answered my question.

**BPOV**

Yep, Bella, you just did…

What you said to Alice was so true…

He drove off after I waved to him.

That night, my dreams were centred around Edward.

* * *

**Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice but falling in love with you, I had no control over. ~ UNKOWN AUTHOR.**


	7. Fireflies

**White Horse  
****Fireflies by Owl City  
**_**Disclaimer: Yep, Twilight is so mine. Take that Stephenine Meyer! Nah, I'm just joking…she owns every character in this story… :/**_

**A/N: Sorry if I made Jacob a bit too mean in this chapter. Sorry Jacob fans! Plus if you guys need help on outfits, I can help. Just give me the theme, the character, the story, the chapter and the author. I really wanna help, if you need any. Just to let you know.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up to the sunlight in my room. What? This town never has any sunlight. So this is very rare.

I got off my bed, went into the shower, go changed and went downstairs for breakfast. Renèe cooked breakfast, I have to admit, it smelled delicious. Eggs and bacon, my favourite.

"Morning, honey," Charlie greeted and smiled at me.

"Morning, Dad," I replied and smiled. "Smells great, Mom."

I had to call Charlie and Renèe Mom and Dad to their faces, I didn't want their feelings to get hurt cause I don't call them Mom and Dad.

"Thanks, sweetie, here's your share," Renee replied then put an egg and two pieces of bacon on my plate.

I dug in, enjoying the taste of it. "Yummy," I moaned.

"Like it?" she asked.

I nodded and finished the rest of the pieces. I went upstairs and brushed my teeth then went to my room to get my backpack, kissed Charlie and Renèe goodbye then left the house.

I walked to school as always, wondering when Charlie will get my truck back from the repairs. But it was sunny out. So I enjoyed it while it lasted.

I got to school on time, looking around. For Alice and for Edward. Neither of their cars were here yet, so I sat down on a picnic bench and read my book.

"Hi," a husky voice said. It sounded rough. Too rough.

I looked up from my book to see a long, dark haired, buff, tanned guy standing in front of me . "Er, hi?"

"I-I'm Jacob," he stuttered.

"OK, I'm Bella," I replied unsure.

"I just want you to know, you're pretty." Then he ran off.

I giggled. He sounded like a five-year-old who just met a girl.

"What's so funny?" a high soprano familiar voice asked.

"Nothing," I answered.

"OK, so why weren't you at my place last night?" Oops. Mega Oops.

"Sorry, Alice, it kinda slipped," I truthfully said.

"It's OK, we still got this afternoon." I love you, Alice, you know that?

I grinned. While I grinned, she glared.

"Alice? It's OK if you hate me. I-"

"Not you," she interrupted me. I realized what she was glaring at.

I looked over my shoulder. Edward Cullen. The god himself, stepping out of the car and caught my gaze then smiled. I smiled back.

"Bella?" Alice made me look at her. "Why is he smiling? At you?"

I looked over my shoulder one more time to find him walking to his friends while keeping his eyes on me. "I don't know, Alice," I lied. "I really don't know."

Then suddenly he waved to me. The buff dude next to him smirked. My face fell and I looked back to Alice who had a shocked expression on her little pixie face.

"It's him?" she yelled.

"Shh!"

"It's _the Edward Cullen? _You like him?" she whispered-yelled.

Rose came to us now. "What's up?"

"You know that _guy _that Bella _likes_?" Alice spat.

Rose nodded.

"It's _HIM_." Alice glared at Edward.

"Say it ain't so! Say it ain't so!" She covered her ears.

"Say what ain't so?" Jasper came up to us by then. He needs to get more guy friends. Fast.

"Bella likes _THE EDWARD FREAKING CULLEN!_" Alice whispered-shouted.

Jasper turned to me with a shocked expression like Alice's. "Bella, how could you?"

"Well, sorry but I think he's sweet and all now but-" i tried to explain.

"BELLA!" Alice shouted. "He's one of those 'popular people' and you can't trust them."

"I know, Alice, I know," I said trying to calm her. "But I'm very unsure and undecided right now but-"

"Bella!" Jasper grabbed my shoulders so that I was facing him. "Snap out of it. He's been bullying you for almost two years then one day you suddenly let him off the hook? You…I don't understand!"

Seriously, if I get interrupted again, I can't tell them why. I hesitated thinking my response through. "Well, I haven't really let him off the hook, he's just forgiven, but I think that side of him is still there."

"So he's not off the hook?" Rose clarified.

"Yes," I answered, giving in, I could never win this, anyway.

They sighed but it wasn't relief, though only a small part of it was.

"You still can't like him," Alice ordered.

"I just like him as a friend," I responded.

"Wait, Bella, you said on the phone last night-" Rose started. I knew she was confused.

"Look, can we not have this discussion at this time? It's the start of school and I don't want it to be a bad day," I interrupted.

"It already is," Jasper muttered.

I sighed and walked off to my first class. I got there too early, so I stayed in the cafeteria for a short time.

"Bella!" someone screamed.

I looked up to see who it was. Guess who it was…

"Bella, you have to go shopping with me today," Alice said quickly, "Rose and Jazz are gonna be out the whole night tonight to go to some family…" She looked for the right word. "Dinner, stuff, reunion, family, whatever…Please say you will come! Please!"

Alice looked exhausted and desperate. _Whatever make her happy._ "Fine, Alice, if it makes you happy," I answered. She calmed down.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, Bella!" she squealed while jumping up and down. She opened her mouth to say something I didn't want to know.

Then the bell rang. Saved by the bell.

**EPOV**

I got up in the morning at the usual time and when I got downstairs, no-one was there. Not even Cat, my sister. Carlisle and Esme must've taken her to school early. I fished for breakfast and found a pancake laying on top of the counter. It had a note on it:

_Edward,_

_I trust that you know the procedures around here. _

_Your sister has gone to camp with her class. And Esme and I are in L.A until Sunday for a short honey moon. _

_No parties in the house, we will find out, young man._

_Carlisle._

I forgot about my sister's camping. And I thought Carlisle and Esme's anniversary was in two months. They also said, 'no parties in the house,' last time that happened, I was in deep shit. Grounded for three long months, but I made the most of it. Didn't wanna get grounded now, my life is way too important. And everyone's at the community centre.

I gulped down the pancakes and went upstairs to change (I was still in my sleeping clothes), I got showered and brushed my teeth and stuffed the stuff you use in schools in my bag and grabbed the keys then headed out the door.

I drove to school, in time and saw Bella with her 'friend' Alice Brandon, who was glaring at me. I smiled at her and she shot daggers. I got out of the car and saw Bella looking at me so I smiled then she smiled back. Then her head shot back to Alice and after a while, she looked over her shoulder one more time, I waved to her and saw her face fell. Emmett. He was trying to hold the laughter but it looked like he was smirking.

"Dude," Emmett said, "she is so out of your league. I wonder why I picked her." It seemed like there was something he wasn't telling me by his smirk.

I shook my head. "Emmett, you are so freaking stupid."

"Yeah, I know-whoa!" he exclaimed. "Oh, my God, Edward who the fuck is that hot blonde?"

I looked over to where he was staring at. "Uh…I think her name is Rosalie…Rosalie…something. I don't know," I answered while scratching my head.

Emmett practically drooled and it was hilarious. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella walking off into the school. Wasn't it a bit too early to go to class right now?

"So," Emmett distracted me from my thoughts. "How's it with Bella?"

"OK, I guess, stubborn, asks too many questions, makes you feel all guilty and shit," I replied.

"So she's just your type?"

I glared at him.

"Come on, dude, you so like her!"

I glared at him harder.

"Don't try to deny it."

"Hello, douche bags," a husky familiar voice politely greeted.

We both turned tosee who it was. He had long hair and tanned skin. Only one person can be this...

Emmett looked at the person and folded his arms. "Hello, dick head, how have you been?"

"Ah, now, Emmett, don't be like that," Jacob _Black _scolded. "I'm fine, thank you for asking." Then he turned to me. "Edward, I heard you took that Swan girl out for lunch yesterday."

I glared at him this time. "Yeah, you got beef?"

"Yes, I do," he replied. What a jack ass. "She's mine, OK, Cullen? And I know about your dare, too."

"First of all, _Jacob," _I spat his name, "she is not yours. She doesn't even know you."

"Yeah? I called her pretty this morning when she came to school." He is seriously dumb. "And I know she liked it."

"Yeah, if your idea of 'liked it' is looking confused and looking at you like a you're some weirdo, then you should go to psychiatry." Well, that was _my _first impression on Jacob, I'm not really sure about Bella's impression.

"I think you're the one who needs to go to psychiatry."

Jacob Black is the world's most biggest jackass. He's just a jerk and a complete player. It's strange to think that we were friends once, but I caught him and my ex in the act.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Emmett interrupted. "Now let's not start a fight, I've had enough detentions to last through college, OK? The least you two could do is not fight."

"Fine, whatever, but I will be back," Jacob added and walked off.

"What's up with him?" I asked, pretending like nothing happened.

Emmett shrugged and then the bell rang.

_After school_

Me and Emmett were at the carnival. He said he needed an update with what's happening on my dare.

"Emmett, we just ditched school and took her to lunch. End of story," I explained again.

"Yeah, doesn't sound too convincing. But what happened?" he ambushed.

I sighed giving in. "I took her to this small, cosy-"

"Oh, getting cosy now, eh?" Emmett interrupted.

"No, OK, it was small and warm."

Emmett opened his mouth to interrupt again but I stopped him.

"Seriously, if you interrupt again, I can't tell you what happened. And if you annoy me, I swear, I will punch you in the face," I threatened.

"Shutting up," Emmett said.

"OK, are you ready for the story boys and girls?"

Emmett nodded.

"So, I took her to this small café and we just got to know each other better. _The end_," I added through gritted teeth.

"Houston, we have lift off. Edward Cullen so likes Bella Swan, you got me Houston?" He sounded like an idiot.

I rolled my eyes at his stupidness.

"Dude, can't you see?"

I guess my expression wasn't obvious enough for this dim shit.

"You so freaking like her!" he exclaimed as we reached the candy floss cart.

"One, please," I said to the guy and paid for it. "Emmett, I don't like her whatsoever."

"Because you love her!"

The guy handed me the pink ball fluff that you eat. "Thanks."

"Your welcome. Now, I hear about this girl problem, I can't help but butt in, do you like her?" he asked.

"No." I was very sure of that.

"Are you sure? Never know, she could be the one."

"What do you know, old dude?" Emmett pleaded.

"I could give you advice. Now, this girl, what does she look like?"

"Brown eyes, brown hair, pale skin…" I answered.

"Ah, see how you said the colour of her eyes first?"

Oops. Now that was a mistake.

"You obviously are in love with her eyes."

Well, who wouldn't? Bella's eyes were beautiful and looked like chocolate, you could get lost in them. But what has that got to do with anything?

"How does that come in with Edward liking her?" Emmett asked. I felt furious at the word 'liking.'

"It's the first thing he notices, so he's completely in love with her," the guy said.

"What would you know?" I asked bitterly, a bit angry.

He tipped his hat. "I know everything. Enjoy your candy floss. And get that girl." Then he walked off.

That was weird…

"He is so right in so many ways," Emmett half-whispered.

I rolled my eyes.

"Is this carnival still open the day after tomorrow?" I asked as my face lit up.

**BPOV**

Maybe this shopping thing isn't working as I thought It would've. Making Alice happy, easy. Making Alice enjoy this as much as she wants, easy. Making me have a good time shopping, impossible. I just cant seem to like all these clothes, they all looked the same.

Spaghetti straps singlets, same design, just different colours. Shorts, same design, different pattern and colours. Jeans, now jeans were the only things I _can _tell apart. They didn't look the same to me. But Alice, she can tell everything different about the jeans. She _knows _what fabric they use on some of them. And I thought they were just cotton on cotton on cotton dyed blue. Alice said that there is more to that than just heavy cotton.

As much as I love Alice, she can be difficult at times. Like right now. Ambushing me with questions about where I was yesterday, what I was doing and what the fuck was I thinking when I decided I liked Edward? Well, I don't really like him like him. More like a friend. Nothing else. I tried to make it clear to Alice and Rose (I called Alice, expecting Alice, but Rose was next to Alice, listening) on the phone last night. I liked him _only as a friend_. But they wouldn't take it. When I told them about that, they screamed in horror, surprise and, what seems like, happiness?

"We were at a small café, having lunch and talking and eating," I explained one last time to Alice.

She wasn't taking it. Like always. "Really what happened?"

"Lunch happened. I was hungry," I answered getting kinda annoyed.

"Right," Alice said slowly.

I got annoyed and wanted to punch something badly. I was unlucky because my hands were occupied. Holding shopping bags.

We got to the food court and sat down.

She didn't ambush me with questions this time. Just asked me what I was doing over the weekend and asked if I could sleep round hers tomorrow. Of course, Charlie and Renee would say yes, they loved Alice like their own daughter. But actually, Alice had a plan: sleep round hers to go to this party tomorrow night. My parents had to believe that I was 'sleeping round Alice's tomorrow.' This should be fun.

Alice drove me home after shopping for outfits.

"Renee, Charlie?" Alice asked.

"In here, honey!" I heard Renee shout. "Alice, what brings you here?"

"I was wondering if Bella could possibly sleep round my house tomorrow night," Alice said smoothly.

"Is that true, Bella? Would you like to go sleep round Alice's tomorrow?" Renee asked me.

"Yes, Mom. I would love to." I tred to hold my dead tone.

I really didn't like lying to my parents, but it seemed to make all three of them happy, so I just agreed to it.

"Then it's settled," Renee concluded. "Bella, you will be sleeping round Alice's and you can go straight to hers after school, OK?"

"Yes, Mom," I muttered.

"Great, good night, Alice."

"'Night, Renee, Charlie and Bella." Alice winked. "See you tomorrow night."

"Yep, see you," I mumbled.

"And wear that outfit I picked out for you," Alice whispered, "it's in the bag." Then she walked off to her car.

Yeah, whatever, Alice.

* * *

**Love is something eternal; the aspect may change but not the essence. ~Vincent Van Gogh.**

**C**

**x**


End file.
